<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>无法脱身的认真 by skan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436602">无法脱身的认真</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan'>skan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP 3P 哈利波特 斯内普</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:42:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/skan/pseuds/skan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大小教授哈利3P双性PWP，偷情绿帽NTR梗，毫无下限，注意避雷，不接受别点。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>斯哈 snarry sshp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>无法脱身的认真</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>《无法脱身的认真》</p><p>第1章 <br/>　　“呜……轻点，西弗勒斯，轻点…”哈利用手死死捂住自己的嘴轻声呜咽着向身后的少年求饶。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年见状冷冷地嗤笑了一声，讥讽道：“你跟他做的时候也这样吗？也这样不敢叫出声？还是，你怕他发现你一直在跟我偷情，嗯？”说完又狠狠地抽插了两下。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利被用力地压在门板上动弹不得，粗大灼热的阴茎在花穴内肆意冲撞，时不时刮蹭过他体内最敏感的那点，潮水般涌来的快感冲击着他的感官，让他一句话都说不出来只能拼命摇头。</p><p> </p><p>　　“啧，不同意？那么你为什么不敢在他面前跟他说你已经被我操烂了？哈利，你为什么不敢说？”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利艰难地侧过头抬眼看了一眼身后的少年，泪眼朦胧地小声撒娇道：“西弗…不要这样，你们就是一个人……”</p><p> </p><p>　　瘦弱苍白的男孩儿似乎是被这句话激怒了，他加快了冲刺的力度并用手指牢牢地捏住哈利的前端不让他有任何释放的机会，然后低声质问：“哦，是吗？这么说我们不是偷情而是正常的夫妻做爱？那你每次在他面前都装得一副跟我清清白白的清纯模样是在做什么呢？哈利，你真是个婊子。"</p><p> </p><p>       西弗勒斯看着哈利隐忍委屈的样子又有点心疼，于是吻了一下他的侧脸后耳语道：“别哭了，我不逼你了，就这样吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利强忍着快感轻声呻吟道：“嗯啊我会和他坦白…再、再给我点时间，西弗勒斯我爱你……”</p><p> </p><p>　　少年一怔，苍白的脸上浮现了些许绯红，而后又有些恼怒，“你在他面前也是这么说的是吗？你到底对多少人说过这句话？”　</p><p>　<br/>　　失神地望着哈利潮红的侧脸，西弗勒斯突然发现自己来到这里已经一年了，自他从霍格沃茨毕业那天在宿舍晕倒后已经过去了整整一年，没有任何征兆也没有任何理由，他就突然地来到了二十年后的这里，凭空出现在未来。</p><p> </p><p>　　那一天，他意识清醒时就已经躺在了波特老宅的客厅里，突然出现在陌生的环境让他提起万分的警惕，西弗勒斯一直在想，如果那天他没有因为好奇而推开那扇该死的卧室门，他们大概不会陷入这样绝望的困境。这个想法刚一出现又立马被自己否定。不，没有人能拒绝得了哈利，无论如何他都会爱上这个人，现在的自己是这样，未来的他也是这样，他们注定纠缠不清。</p><p> </p><p>　　那天，在听到奇怪的声音后他小心地推开了眼前的房门，然后看到了一个只穿着衬衫的男孩儿双腿大开正忘情地自慰。他惊得几乎失声，为那张脸，也为眼前淫靡又奇异的场景。说是自慰也不准确，西弗勒斯在有需求时也自慰过，可是他敢肯定世界上没有任何男生会像眼前的男孩儿一样将手深入一个压根不存在的器官里自慰。波特是女孩儿？！西弗勒斯十分清楚那个性器官只会出现在女孩儿身上，可是眼前的人下身的阴茎又高高地挺翘着，更重要的是，眼前这个毫不掩饰地在干坏事的人是波特，他最讨厌的波特。</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯眉头紧皱，嫌恶地看着床上正在不知羞耻高声呻吟的人，波特有这么一副畸形的身体居然还敢死皮赖脸地追求莉莉，真是恶心！他一定要去告诉莉莉这个真相，让她不要再被这个渣滓继续欺骗。想到莉莉西弗勒斯又有点黯然，他的口不择言让他亲手将莉莉推向了波特，莉莉还会相信他吗？</p><p> </p><p>　　“嗯啊……西弗勒斯进来，求你！”床上的男孩儿满脸潮红闭着眼睛大声呻吟。</p><p> </p><p>　　站在床边地少年闻言瞳孔猛然收缩，然后像是受到了极大侮辱似的恼羞成怒地低吼道：“波特！你在干什么？！”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利睁开眼睛，看见站在床边的少年后怔愣了几秒，迷迷糊糊地说：“嗯…怎么今天想起用缩龄剂了？你不是说还有一个月才回来吗，西弗勒斯你年轻时候真好看……”</p><p> </p><p>　　少年看见眼前的男孩儿蒙着水雾的绿眼睛呆愣在原地久久不能回神，莉莉……</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利直觉他的丈夫有些不对劲，但被欲望灼烧的大脑压根没有办法思考，他缓缓抽出花穴里的手指，一把拉过僵直在床边的少年压了上去。哈利似乎能听见身下的少年在挣扎着说些什么，但他的大脑被欲望支配到只剩下一片空白什么也听不清，他想要他的丈夫，想要到理智全失。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利不停地在身下男孩儿身上磨蹭，等了半天也不见斯内普主动，少年还不停地想推开他，这让哈利有点生气，他的丈夫用了缩龄剂之后脑容量也变小了吗？往日里斯内普总是会主动地安慰自己，温柔又坚定地进入他的身体里将他送上高潮，但今天是怎么了？</p><p> </p><p>　　“不要动，力松劲懈。”哈利制住挣扎的少年后轻声说。</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯呼吸一窒，整个人无力地瘫软在床上，他不可思议地紧盯着面前的人说不出话来。无杖魔法，波特怎么能这么熟练地使用无杖魔法？虽然只是一个简单的基础魔咒而已，但这也不该是现在的波特能熟练掌握的，少年抿紧了嘴唇陷入沉思中。还没等他思考出结果，就被身上的人的行为惊得差点发出尖叫。</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯的裤子被哈利动作迅速地一把扯掉，连内裤都没有放过，然后他低下身子趴在少年双腿间舔了上去，含住少年的阴茎舔弄了半天后疑惑地自言自语道：“为什么用了缩龄剂你这里却没有变小。”然后又有点委屈地抬眼看着他的丈夫，“怎么还不硬，西弗勒斯你是不是不行了？”</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯闻言脸憋得通红，好半天才恨恨地挤出一句，“波特！放开我。”少年心想，他硬得起来才怪，被痛恨的仇人压在床上毫无还手之力已经够耻辱了，波特居然还恬不知耻地做出这种下流事，实在是太恶心了。</p><p> </p><p>　　“为什么？”</p><p> </p><p>　　“不知羞耻！还是说你想用这种方式羞辱我？波特，你真是令我恶心得想吐。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利迷茫地看着少年，完全听不懂他在说些什么，这是他丈夫的新情趣吗？勉强压下即将焚烧掉所有理智的欲望，哈利想了想对着身前的人说道：“西弗勒斯，你喜欢被强迫的感觉？以前没看出你有这种爱好啊……好吧，我会好好配合你的。”哈利没有使用魔法，而是径直解开了少年单薄的白衬衫，抽出他银青色的领带后动作轻柔地将他的手束缚在背后用领带松松垮垮地系住，然后解开自己的领带遮住了眼前人的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>　　两人的思路完全不在一条线上。西弗勒斯的反抗一点效果都没有，他被施了松懈咒后连最后一点挣扎的资本都没有了，只能浑身无力地躺在床上任人摆弄。失去视觉后少年其他感官的反馈更加敏感了，他隐约能察觉到波特离开了床边拿了些什么然后又回到了床上慢慢扒光了自己的衣服，波特想干什么？</p><p> </p><p>       在胸前两点被粗暴掐揉后他突然就懂了，忍住刺痛中又带点轻微快感的折磨，他嗤笑了一声，“所以你是准备以强奸这种下三滥的方式来侮辱我？波特，你最好在强奸完后立马杀了我，否则我一定会杀了你。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利皱了皱眉，然后叹了一口气：“你真的喜欢玩这种游戏吗？那好吧，是的，我马上就要强奸你了，所以西弗勒斯，乖乖躺好不要动，我会对你温柔一点的，别怕。”哈利趴下去接着给少年口交，在粉嫩阴茎的顶端舔了几口后哈利将眼前粗大的肉棒整根含进嘴里熟练地舔弄，他慢慢从柱身舔到底部，连两颗可爱的蛋蛋都没有放过，舌头在少年的阴茎上舞动的感觉其实很好，哈利喜欢这种感觉。灵巧的舌头一遍遍扫过阴茎上的每一个褶皱，偶尔舌尖顶到龟头上的小洞后又立马退下来，反反复复地舔弄之后他的嘴巴里被少年肿胀的阴茎塞满所有空间，哈利试着张大嘴巴让斯内普的阴茎滑到自己的喉道里去，这有点难，但他还是努力放松自己让他的丈夫在他喉咙里肆意抽插。强压下想干呕的感觉后哈利暂时放过了少年的阴茎，他抬起头轻笑道：“舒服吗？”</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯咬紧了嘴唇一言不发。</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利见状也没有多说什么，而是直接将少年的阴茎对准自己的穴口，然后缓缓坐了下去。</p><p> </p><p>　　“西弗勒斯，快点。他要出来了……”哈利用力夹紧了体内的阴茎难耐地催促道，他的丈夫只会在魔药间待两个小时，所以斯内普等一会儿就会出现在客厅。</p><p> </p><p>　　少年一愣，从回忆中将思绪抽离，看见哈利这个样子突然就没有了兴致，他草草地抽插了两下然后将性器抽出射到地上然后随手用了一个清理一新。再抬头时哈利也已经收拾好了自己，魔法的奇妙让两人身上毫无激烈性爱后的痕迹，他随手倚靠在门框旁漫不经心地说：“明天的任务我不想参加了，你自己一个人去吧。”</p><p> </p><p>　　哈利闻言点了点头，好脾气的回答道：“好。”然后急匆匆地就冲出了房间。只剩下单薄的少年一个人挫败地站在原地迷恋地望着他的背影。</p><p> </p><p>　　西弗勒斯想，哈利是真的一点留恋都没有就迫不及待地奔赴那人身边了，即使他们刚刚才做过一次。初见的那天，他阴差阳错地和哈利上了床，事后哈利弄清状况后尴尬窘迫的样子他现在还依然记得清清楚楚，很可爱，很清纯，很……令人心动。</p><p> </p><p>       是什么时候开始爱上他的呢？他敢肯定不是初见那天，那时他还很讨厌哈利，也许那个男人就不该在发现他后将他以亲属的分身安排到魔法部工作，这样他就不会有和哈利那么多单独相处的机会，更不会无知无觉间就对他不可自拔。</p><p> </p><p>　　在来到这里后的时间里，那个男人和哈利研究了无数种方法都无法将他送回自己的时间线，于是只能让他待在这里。斯内普是霍格沃茨的教授，哈利是魔法部的傲罗，经过考量，最终他们一致同意让少年以斯内普的亲属身份跟着哈利一起在傲罗司工作，直到找到送回他的办法。</p><p> </p><p>　    他和哈利仅仅只三个月就搞上了床，哈利先主动的，他没有拒绝。</p><p> </p><p>       他从来都不认为他和那个男人是同一个人，哈利却坚定地这么认为，一直将他也当成自己的丈夫，但西弗勒斯觉得很可笑的一点是，哈利认为自己也是他的爱人却从来都不敢在那个男人面前表露半分，于是在一旁疯狂嫉妒的只有他一人。</p><p> </p><p>       他讨厌那个男人，他占据了哈利所有的视线，只要是有那个男人在的地方哈利永远看不见自己，即使都是西弗勒斯斯内普，他仍觉得哈利更喜欢那个老男人而不是自己。有时候嫉妒到想直接冲到那个人面前对他说‘哈利是我的。’但如果他这么做哈利一定会生气，他了解自己，哈利更了解，西弗勒斯斯内普不会容忍自己的丈夫还爱着其他人，无论是哪一个斯内普，所以他即使嫉妒到发疯也不能将他和哈利的事透露出去，至少是不能从自己嘴里透露。</p><p> </p><p>　　于是他们就陷入了现在这种怪圈，在那个男人不曾发现的间隙他和哈利疯狂表白接吻上床做爱，做了一切爱人应该做的事却就是不能理直气壮地说一句哈利只属于自己。用偷情这个词形容他们的现状显得很滑稽，可事实就是这么滑稽，甚至更讽刺。少年冷冷地想，他会和哈利搞到一起还多亏了未来的他的成全，不然也只是一夜情的关系罢了不会有任何后续，那人知道他亲手给自己妻子的奸夫铺路了吗？<br/>　　　<br/>　　</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>